


After Dinner

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They've been entertaining.





	

He likes to hold meetings in person, where he can. He likes to get the measure of a person first-hand (and also have Kylo there to confirm his suspicions, and assist in the augury and intimidation combined). 

Hux’s seat is always positioned correctly. Kylo is to his right hand, symbolising his physical strength. The guests see him subordinate, and Kylo does nothing to disabuse them of the notion.

After all, Hux _is_ the Emperor, the Power Absolute, the Law and the Judgement and the Punishment. He’s got multiples titles woven into his position, and with some effort he can recall them, but mostly people refer to him ‘Emperor’ or ‘your Excellency’ (or, if they’re Kylo, ‘Hux’. And… a few more… endeared terms he would execute anyone for finding out). It is only right and fitting that it is to Hux that everyone defers.

You can’t go off-message. You can’t dilute it down, or cause conflict and confusion. It is important to be consistent, and Kylo has never once expressed any personal, political ambition. This is likely a key part of how he survived Snoke, in all honesty. 

Kylo doesn’t want to rule. Hux wants to rule. It is that simple.

He rises first, and everyone bounces to their feet in a hurry. Everyone except Kylo, who finishes his glug of wine before rising. The minor disobedience will be written off as a lover’s tiff, or a private joke. He holds his hand out for Kylo, who clasps it and brings it to his lips as he stands. 

That will assuage any worry they have. Plus, Hux likes being doted on in public. He has to bite the inside of his mouth when Kylo’s tongue teases the webbing between two fingers, and the blades in his eyes promise _more_.

Hux pulls his hand away, denying Kylo the power, and sends the courtiers out with a disinterested wave.

The door has barely closed when a hand grabs at the cloak clasp by his throat. Hux looks sanguinely over at the man, letting himself be turned by degrees. He keeps his arms by his sides, showing his calm, his lack of ruffle. Kylo tugs him towards his lips, and Hux does nothing to stop him.

“You let them stay too long.”  


“It was necessary,” Hux lies, as smooth as silk and sweet as sugar.   


“I can read your mind, you know.”  


Hux doesn’t know if Kylo _is_ reading his mind, mostly because Kylo also knows him well enough by now that it’s kind of redundant. They know what the other is thinking, and right now Kylo’s thoughts are honing in on one thing.

Hand up, and tipping his head back. Hux doesn’t fight it, just stares down his nose to see the ravenous edge to the Knight’s lips.

“We didn’t even serve dessert,” Hux points out.  


“No. So I’m still hungry.”  


Hux is lifted up and Kylo moves _quickly_. The Emperor has to catch his weight on his palms as he’s shoved face-first onto the table, somewhere between place-settings. He parts his legs and arches his spine, showing off what he knows Kylo _wants_ to eat. His fingers tangle in the fine tablecloth, tugging it until he’s ready to grind and offer more of his backside.

A palm settles, heavy and warm, right in the small of his back. Hux revels in the promise of it, and then huffs in minor protest as his pants are ripped and yanked until they fall to trap his legs.

“This was the first time I wore those!”  


“And it will be the last,” Kylo announces, and kneels behind his legs.   


Hux finds a fork handle in one hand, and curls around it as Kylo uses his nose to drag between his clothed ass-cheeks. It’s only a tease, and it’s not nearly enough. Prissy, he bounces his hips in wordless demands, and is rewarded with a resounding _slap_ to one thigh.

“Get on with it, then!”  


“Whatever his Excellency wants.” Kylo’s tone is anything _but_ subservient, and then the boxers slide down and there’s bites and teeth scrapes all over his butt-cheeks. Hux whines in annoyance, tempted to fork Kylo’s hand on his hip if he doesn’t stop the tormenting.   


His Excellency would rather Kylo put his tongue somewhere nice than bit circles of pain into his buttocks. His Excellency would also say as much, but there’s thumbs sliding down from the dip in his spine, through between his cheeks, pulling him open. Over, and over. Wider and wider. He grunts, and then there’s a tongue at last.

It licks once, and then stops.

“KYLO!”  


“Yes, your Excellency?”  


“Stop teasing me!”  


“How am I teasing you?”  


Hux tries to use the fork, but his hand is stopped with the Force, instead. He rocks furiously, and wants more of that fucking tongue in him, please and thanks. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”  


“FUCKING STOP IT.”  


“Stop?”  


All contact goes.

“NOT WHAT I MEANT.” He’s suddenly aware of how little control he actually has. He feels the chill travel down his spine, then there’s those huge hands pulling his cheeks open again.   


Hux bites his lip, and then when he’s licked in a firm stripe between his cheeks, it’s almost the relief of the century. Again, only lapping over his hole and not giving him the push inside he craves. His cock nudges the table, and he rocks back with all he has.

“…fuck… Kylo… don’t you fucking stop.”  


His tongue slides in, and Hux sees hyperspace. It’s wet, and not firm enough to really fuck him, but that’s not the point. The point is he’s being bored open with swirling licks, and his rim is tugged to stretching, and it’s warm, wet, and glorious. Hux breathes nasally loud, and rubs his dick into the table-cloth. He tries to reach for it, only to find his hands are pulled up and crossed behind his back. Clutched in one of Kylo’s, he can’t hope to break free. Even when he tries to kick backwards, Kylo’s weight and power keep him from doing more than squirming.

He’s utterly at his mercy. And fuck, does it feel good.

Kylo opens him by degrees, and Hux is sure it’s not just his tongue. His hands are busy, so the extra spread must be the Force. To be fucked open so intimately, with nothing other than Kylo’s tongue and grasp of the universe… Kylo pulls out, and lies over his back. 

He’s heavy. Way too heavy to be comfortable, but there’s a finger in his hole and the Force easing the way. It’s almost dry, but also not? It’s strange, feeling himself split open like this. Hux can’t ride the finger, can only pull in breath. His hands are crushed under Kylo’s torso, and his fingers are going numb.

“…h-hands…”  


The weight goes, but then there’s one hand on the back of his neck, the other banging him roughly open. The Force prevents it from hurting, but it feels like an almost-harsh-enough fucking. Almost. Hux grunts, flexing his thighs and toning his ass into position so the thrusting can graze deeper inside. Kylo obliges by reaming him hard, then finding his prostate and settling his fingers astride to pinch and roll at it.

It’s possible he comes, but it’s hard to tell when it’s like this. He knows his body floods with pleasure, but without an ejaculation he’s not ever really sure what is happening. Over and over he’s touched until he flops onto the table, legs gone from below him. 

Which is when Kylo pulls out his own cock, and glides in.

It’s still on the harder side of okay. Not too much, but enough to make his teeth chalk together. Hux grunts as Kylo starts to slam into him, and his hands being free means he can pull the tablecloth until the wineglasses spill and stain. He can’t even bring himself to care about that, because Kylo’s buggering him blind, and you don’t think too hard when you’re getting such a good reaming. 

Hux surrenders to the raw scrape of it, the way his cock is rubbed almost raw into the table. He tightens his hole as much as possible, wanting to make it good… and is surprised when Kylo grabs a handful of his hair, pulling him back. The other arm goes under one armpit, across his chest, and then Hux is lifted and he has to loop his ankles behind Kylo’s calves as he’s held entirely off the table and ground. Gravity drives him down onto the man’s fat, gorgeous cock. Gravity, hands, legs, and the Force keep him from falling. He reaches over his shoulders and into Kylo’s hair, enjoying the way his balls slap back, and Kylo’s smack him. The awful full feeling in his belly, the despair of his cock being a free-range ship with no docking in sight.

He should ask permission. He should. But the pummelling down and pounding up have his body nicely humming. All the higher thoughts are gone, lost in the moment and the trust he has in Kylo. Lost in this nasty-sharp joining, and he grabs his dick in one hand.

“Come on my dick,” Kylo growls. “Going to fill you up so it leaks down to your ankles.”  


A few bounces more, and Hux’s angry jerks to his prick have him coming for real. His eyes are shut to heighten the sensation, and the way he’s split almost in half on the fall back down again has him grunting in pure bliss. 

Hux comes. He comes all over the table, angling his ejaculation to fall in the overturned wineglass. It mixes with the white already there (if it had been red, he’d have chosen the plate) and he admires the beads and splotches for a moment. 

He holds his cock all the way through Kylo’s orgasm, doing his best to squeeze and pulse around his dick. Being a good little bottom, even if he is rarely any such thing as ‘good’. 

Kylo falls back into Hux’s chair, with the Emperor impaled on his softening cock. Hux holds his own as a comfort, and smiles when Kylo’s fingers join his. He turns his head, begging for a kiss. 

“I may have kept them a bit longer than I needed… but I wanted your balls as full as they’d get,” he admits, at long last.  


“Some days, I don’t even know how we still manage it,” Kylo replies.  


However they do, Hux is glad of it. 

A gentle touch to his mind, and Hux has long since given himself to the idea of emotional cuddling after. It’s… surprisingly nicer than he’d ever hoped it could be. 

“You did make a mess of my table, and my clothes.”  


“Yeah, but it was _worth it_ ,” is Kylo’s final assessment.  


It kind of was.


End file.
